Après la grande Aventure
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: L'histoire qui est comme après l'histoire d'histoiranGirl La Grande Aventure . Axel s'inquiéte vraiment pour ses deux filles: Luna est encore à l'hôpital et Ariane ce sens pas très bien; que ce passe avec elle, et qu'Axel s'occupe d'elle de plus que Luna? Je suis pourite en sommaire.


Bonjour à tous! Voici un autre histoire de «Classe des Titans» en français mais cette fois ci je l'ai mis courte- beh entout cas... l'histoire est après l'histoire «La Grande Aventure» par mon amie _historianGirl_. C'est un dessin qu'elle à faite sur Deviantart avec mes personnages qui ma inspirer de le faire- en tout cas si vous voyait des fautes... beh désolé!

Classe des Titans appartient à Brad GoodChild; Luc, Luna et Félicité appartient à _historianGirl_; Ariane, Alec, Alana, Jules, Édouard, Brigitte, Marc (PAS celle de _historianGirl_!) et Alexandra m'appartienne.

* * *

Alec et ses sœurs on laisser leur sœur dormir et ils la regardent en était choque mais Ariane se sentait toute coups fatigué et la nausée la frappe mais elle ne vomit pas, elle commençât à courir même si elle se sentait pas bien et le plus vite possible. Maintenant elle était sortie de l'hôpital et elle courait encore et jusqu'à temps que elle était dans la maison de son père. Elle referme la porte doucement et elle va dans le salon ou qu'elle voit que son fils de huit ans Édouard et sa fille de six ans Brigitte jouait ensemble et ou que Félicité les surveiller et elle la regardant soudainement.

-Mon dieu Ariane tu mas faite peur!

-Désolé Félicité…, à commencer Ariane mais elle était interrompu par le téléphone dans le salon et Brigitte répond.

-Salut Grand-papa… oui maman est ici… tu veux lui parler? Dit Brigitte pendant que lever ses yeux a sa mère. Avec Plaisir!

Ariane a soudainement vue la peur et pendant qu'elle prend le téléphone elle attend son père crié au téléphone : «Tu es en trouble jeune fille! Comment tu oses de sortir de l'hôpital…»

Elle attend son père crié plus au téléphone qu'avant mais elle l'écoutait pas, elle commençant a dégoutait du visage et maintenant a transpiré vraiment pendant qu'elle sentait étourdie mais il n'arrêter pas de la lecture sur le téléphone jusqu'à a temps qu'elle n'avait assez.

-Papa! Je suis partie parce que je ne me sentais pas bien, d'accord! Alors pourrais-tu me ficher la paix avec ta lecture, bien sûr que non tu t'en fous complètement de moi en ce moment tout ce que t'aime de lecture des gens! Alors maintenant fiche moi la paix et au revoir!, a crié faiblement Ariane pendant qu'elle tenait la table et que ces genoux sentait faible et elle raccroche le téléphone violement.

Ça a mis tout le monde sous le choc de voir Ariane dans cet état la et avec des larmes elle va dans la chambre des invités (… une des chambres des invités) qui était la chambre de ses beaux-parents et elle s'endort péniblement. Quand elle s'est réveiller il faisait nuit et elle avait encore de la nausée mais elle se lève quand même et quand elle rentrera dans la cuisine la lumière c'est allumer et Alec, Alana et Luc était la avec Alexandra, Édouard et Brigitte qui a donnait Ariane des longs regards, Luc avait encore de la fatigue mais il n'était pas prête pour aller se coucher.

-Alors maman comment t'aime ça faire pleurait grand-papa? Demandât Édouard avec de la colère. Ariane avait pris un pas en arrière et ses yeux commencer d'être humides.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire pleurer papa je vous le jure, dit Ariane en marchant vers eux. Mais je ne me sentais pas bien et encore j'ai de la nausée mais je ne voulais pas faire de peine à papa.

-Ouais c'est ça comme on va te croire, avait dit Alana, sarcastiquement.

-Mais c'est vrai… ou il est? Comment vous le savez que papa pleur? Demandât avec de la tristesse dans sa voix. Alec roules ses yeux et…

-Il est repartie à l'hôpital et quand il revenue a maison il a commencé à pleurait avant de repartir de l'hôpital…

Il n'avait pas terminé quand Ariane est partie et elle commencera courir et va à l'hôpital et quand elle marcher rapidement dans la chambre ou était Luna mais elle ne voyait pas son père et soudainement quelqu'un lui m'ait une main sur l'épaule et elle se tourner pour voir que c'était son père, les yeux de son père était encore humides et mouillés et en mordant ses lèvres elle lui jette dans les bras de son père et l'entraines tranquillement dans la chambre en ferment la porte.

-Je suis désolé t… t'avoir faite ça papa, je te jure que je me sentais _vraiment_ pas bien, a dit Ariane toujours dans les bras de son père et le regardent dans les yeux. Je voulais te parlé en privé c'est pour ça que j'ai fermé la porte.

-C'est correct ma petite fée, c'est moi qui a du te excuser je le savais pas que tu te sentais pas bien…, a dit Axel avec un sourire mais le sourire disparait aussi vite et devient sérieux. Mais que ce que tu as ma puce, est ce que tu as mangé?

Ariane secoue la tête et dit faiblement :

-J'avais des étourdissements, de la fatigue et de la nausée- et encore j'ai la fatigue et de la nausée.

Axel entours ses bras a l'entour de sa fille aînée et la colle contre lui et appel un docteur et le docteur arrive quelque second plus tard et Ariane lui explique tout et le docteur demande a Axel de chercher les affaires de sa fille a maison parce que elle va rester pour quelque nuit pour faire des tests sur elle et Axel hocha de la tête et il part immédiatement.

Ariane va avec le docteur pis il lui met dans une chambre et quand elle se rendort elle se mit sur le côté et elle se réveillera quand son père entre, il met ses affaires à côté de son lit et elle dit :

-Papa je peux-tu mètre ma jaquette?

-Oui bien sûr ma petite fée… oui tu peux le faire, dit Axel avec surprise et il remet la jaquette a sa fille et Ariane rentre dans la salle de bain pour se changer et de ses besoins. Elle revient quelque minutes plus tard quand elle voit son père entraine de lire avec ses lunettes, elle met tranquillement son linge sur la valise que son père à amener et se met les couvertes du lit de l'hôpital sur elle et ferme ses yeux mais s'endort pas.

Elle sent que son père l'observe et elle rouvre ses yeux et le regarde avec de la fatigue, son père accote tête d'Ariane sur l'oreiller et elle voit avant de se rendormir que il avait les yeux cernés.

* * *

Axel la regarder avec de la inquiétude et il se met un sourire faible avec ses yeux remplie d'eau et brosse ses cheveux avec ses doigts et essaie de penser a quelque chose… Alec! Il n'avait pas ses lunettes quand lui pis Ariane et Alana sont allé voir Luna. Il compose le numéro d'Alec et à la troisième sonnerie Alec répond dans un ton très paresseux : «Oui hello, puis-je faire pour vous?»

-Alec Cloutier! J'ai remarqué quand on est revenue dans la maison ta pas mit tes lunettes sur ton visage… tu sais que il faut que tu mets t'ai lunettes et ne chicane pas j'ai assez de soucie pour tes deux sœurs. Même Hélée te le dit de les mètres tout le temps.

Il attend un : «Oui papa j'ai compris ce message.» et un «A plus tard papa, je t'aime.» et la ligne est raccrocher. Axel s'inquiète aussi pour Alec pas parce que il n'a pas mis c'est lunettes toute la journée aujourd'hui mais que dans six mois Alec va retourner dans l'armé pour faire le héros, la bataille va être en France. Les yeux lui remplissent encore une fois avec des larmes et il était maintenant si fatigué que il est endormie accoter de sa fille en lui mettant un bras en l'entour d'elle.

Quand il s'est réveiller il a vue Ariane en douleur et il était maintenant très réveiller et inquiet pour sa fille aînée.

-Que ce que tu as ma puce…, et il réalise que elle avait mal au cœur et il la prit directement et l'emmène dans la salle de bain et Ariane se précipite au toilette pour vomir et Axel se tient les cheveux courtes d'Ariane et soudainement elle s'endort au quatrième vomissement et il la prend doucement pour la remettre dans son lit et la couvert avec les draps et il part pour voir sa deuxième fille.

Quand il rentre dans la chambre de Luna elle était réveillée mais elle semblait être fatiguée un peu. Elle voyait que son père pleurait et qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inferieur pour avoir inquiété son père comme ça. Axel s'assoie accoter d'elle et fait un long soupire.

-Oh ma petite lune ta grande sœur ne sent pas bien. Je ne sais pas si elle et malade ou quoi…

-Papa il faut que t'arrête de t'inquiéter propos d'elle, elle va être correct, elle ne peut pas être malade elle a le même descendent que toi… elle ne peut pas être malade. Luna avait les yeux humide et sa voix semblait être faible encore et les deux se caresse, combien de temps que Ariane va souffrir de cette _maladie_?

* * *

C'était la journée que Luna va finalement être hors de l'hôpital et qu'elle va y'aller à la maison. Alec est venu la chercher pendant que leur père était avec leur grande sœur et Luna avait hâte de le revoir. Elle le voit intimement avec son épouse Hélée et ses deux enfants Alexandra et Marc qui est autiste et en ce moment il chantait pendant que Alexandra lui tenait la main. Luna était si heureux de les voir que elle donnât des caresse a chacun d'eux et la famille part de l'hôpital et en arrivant…

-SURPISE!

Tout la famille était la même Jules avait abandonné son travail (il travaille dans une compagnie… son propre compagnie- il est rendue riche comme son grand-père Gérald était…) pour cet occasion et elle a vue Ariane qui lui sourit et Luna lui sourit de retour et elle regarde le ventre de sa sœur et Ariane a remarqué que sa sœur a vue qu'elle avait mis une main sur son ventre et elle a fait un petit rie.

-Oh oui c'est vrai tu vas être encore ma tante.

Ça faite Axel sauter violement en donnant a son beau-fils un long regard, il s'avait en plus que sa fille était enceinte c'est juste il était dans les nuages en ce moment-là. Jules est arrivé sa fait pas longtemps de ça : mais il avait la même coupe de cheveux que Thésée et s'emblait avoir le même visage que lui mais il avait un beau costume.

-Jules Simpson, ce soir je vais vraiment avoir une bonne discussion avec toi! Disait Axel dans un ton sévère. Ça me faite inquiéter propos d'Ariane presque tout le longs et il fallait que j'ai voir Luna aussi…

-Désolé on- je voulais dire Axel mais c'est notre choix pas la vôtre. A dit Jules avec de l'innocence et Axel a des éclaire dans ses yeux par colère.

-Jules… on se reparle ce soir, avertie Axel en lui lançant un autre visage de colère. Maintenant c'est la fête surprise de ma fille, ta belle-sœur. Alors tait toi jusque à ce soir, s'il te plait.

-Grand-papa…, a dit une voix de petit garçon et Axel voit Marc entraine de tirer son t-shirt blanc et Axel le prend et Marc lui donne une caresse. Tout le monde était ému par ça.

-Que ce qu'il y'a Marc, dit Axel avec douceur et il peut voir que Marc c'est beaucoup ennuyé de son grand-père. Tu t'as ennuyé de moi c'est tu ça?

-Oui, a dit Marc et Axel lui berce doucement pendant il s'assoie qui était maintenant en l'entour de ses quatre petit enfants et Édouard ont demandé au restant de la famille de venir les joindre. Le restant de la famille a accepté et Axel était soudainement entouré de ses enfants, beaux-enfants et petit enfants et le restant de la famille.

* * *

Le lendemain Ariane et Jules foulait qu'il part pour retourner à la Nouvelle Olympe, Axel qui était inquiet pour sa fille et son bébé était pas d'accord qu'elle va dans un avion quand elle est enceinte.

-Oh papa! Arrête de t'inquiéter je vais aller bien et ça va pas faire mal au bébé. Disait Ariane en lui donnant un bec sur la joue.

-Peut-être mais… je ne veux pas rien t'arrive ma petite fée, Axel disait en lui frottant le ventre.

-Inquiéter vous pas oncle Axel, chuchote Jules dans l'oreille de son beau-père, je vais m'occuper d'elle-même parfois que les heures de mon travail est pénible.

Axel hocha de la tête à Jules est retourne à sa plus vielle et dit en restant sa main sur le ventre de sa fille :

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas mourir en donnant naissance du bébé, il y'a assez ton frère qui m'inquiète et… l'oracle dit qu'il va mourir dans neuf mois au plus.

-Non papa, je ne vais pas mourir… c'est promis, dit Ariane en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courtes. Pour Alec il foulait juste que s'arrive.

Ariane se retourne mais Axel lui met une main sur son épaule et dit doucement :

-J'espère que je vais te voir avec un ventre gonflé…

-Bien sûr papa tu le sais bien. Et elle était partie et Axel se demandât si le future va être bon ou mauvais.

* * *

Si vous voulait savoir, oui Alec porte des lunettes ovale des l'âge de 20ans... en tout cas j'espère que vous aimer cette histoire. S'il vous plait pas de commentaires nègatives et des critiques brusques or sévères, merci.


End file.
